


Old Friend: Book Five

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [50]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, Secrets of Sulphur Springs (TV), The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Team Rocket protagonists, instagram star charlie | charlielifefitness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The Pokemon Team Rocket Edition AU featuring Liz and Co. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Old Friend: Book Five

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Old Friend: Book Five  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/SOSS/TB has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) SOSS/TB(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The Pokemon Team Rocket Edition AU featuring Liz and Co.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Elizabeth Keene...Megan Boone  
> Sarah Campbell...Kelly Frye  
> Zoey Campbell...Madeleine McGraw  
> Charlie Puglisi, Jedd Murphy...Themselves  
> Aram Mojtabai...Amir Arison  
> Ben Campbell...Josh Braaten  
> Griffin Campbell...Preston Oliver  
> Wyatt Campbell...Landon Gordon

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. As a grunt from Team Rocket missions usually involving stealing someone else's pokemon were frequently given to me. Two years ago in 2019 Aram the Boss of Team Rocket assigned a mission to Elizabeth "Liz" my older sister, Charlie and Jedd fellow Grunts, and myself.

The mission was to steal Pikachu, Lucario, and Alakazam all of which belonged to Gym Leaders. Rewards would be to be given the person who finished the mission "quickest." Later I was playing a game of hide and seek with Charlie and Jedd when Liz approached.

"Jari I'm going to get that reward. You might as well decline the mission." Liz said.

"Fuck off Liz you're just scared I'll get it." I growled.

Liz and I always had a "rivalry" when it came to being the "most" valuable Team Rocket member. After accepting the mission Meowth was chosen as my partner pokemon. Liz picked Ekans for the purposes of "fucking" with me.

Charlie and Jedd tagged along and we had little trouble stealing Pikachu and Lucario from the first Gym Leader and Jess the second Gym Leader. PokeMarts and shops would no longer sell to us thanks to the "bounty" that was out for "our heads."

Alakazam belonged to Sarah the third Gym Leader.

Sarah and her husband Ben had three children Griffin and fraternal twins Wyatt and Zoey. I headed to the third Gym and would've stolen Alakazam. If not for Sarah taking out her pistol and trying to shoot at us. Later Sarah and her family were sleeping and we successfully got Alakazam to the Boss. 

"She's psychotic." I said.

Liz was pissed. Not only that I completed the "mission" first but that the "psycho bitch" Sarah tried to kill to me. She discovered Sarah had "Alzheimer's" and somehow "convinced" Ben to try taking the kids away from Sarah. In retaliation Sarah murdered Ben. Sarah was discovered to have murdered Ben's father too getting her committed into a mental Asylum. She would never be released.

The children went into the custody of one of Jess their godmother who had two children of her own Harper and Topher. I continued completing missions as a Team Rocket Grunt eventually rising to level of Administrator.

Aram even put me in the candidacy of taking over the Team Rocket Boss when he retired. Instead of my sister.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
